Tsuna Got Teleport into a Parallel World
by Iceless
Summary: Tsuna really wanted to ask God why he's always being teleported into another world, parallel or not. He honestly should give up asking why this happen all the time. R27. Yaoi. BL.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tsuna Got Teleport into a Parallel World

Pairing: R27 (RebornXTsuna), Slightly All27

Genres: Humor, Fluffy and Crack, Game-Element

Summary: Seriously, Tsuna should know better when he think that playing apps online is a way for him to cope with all the stress that come with being the boss of Vongola. He just honestly didn't think that he would gain a couple of dimensional stores that come right out of the very games he play. And what? Reborn was never cursed in this world? Wait a second, this world?! Why is he always being drag into another world all the time?!

XXX _ XXX _

Chapter One: Prologue

XXX _ XXX _

Tsuna was near the breaking point of smashing all of his Guardian's faces into the wall.

The reason? All the fucking damn paperwork, of course. Ten stacks of paperwork to be more specific.

Kyoya had a fight with Mukuro and destroyed the West Wing of the Vongola Headquarter. On their fight, they didn't stay in the base and actually destroyed a couple hundred of the surrounding neighbors' houses. Emphasize on neighbors please because those aren't normal citizen law-loving people! Do they not know that every time they fought, a couple hundreds of paperwork needs to fills?! No, they knew, they just don't fucking care!

The money that it cost to rebuild all of those destroyed houses and building aren't much for Vongola but every time something is destroyed by them, Tsuna feels like he's going to be drowning in paperwork. Those evil, devil, paperwork!

Tsuna had been stuck in his working room for a whole week already, and the stress was making him very... moody.

Reborn was sitting in front of him, helping him organizing the paperwork into its category. There was a dark smirk on his face, promising a lot of pains later on for those people that cause this mess in the first place!

Reborn is the personified of Chaos and he loves to generate paperwork for Tsuna, but even he knows when enough is enough. After all, he would need Tsuna to stay alive to take care of all the damn paperwork and be a great boss for the Vongola. And, of course, he wants Tsuna to stay alive long enough to witness the white hair on himself in the next couple tens years as his husband. And no, Tsuna can't stay alive that long enough if he is drowning in paperwork every day.

When is the last time he snuggles with Tsuna? A couple of months ago? Just thinking about it ticks Reborn off.

Tsuna's eyes had already starting to darken with a golden orange dark glows in them. He was in Hyper mode already all because of the stresses that accumulate from the past months. If he wasn't in Hyper mode, he would have already collapsed from the sheer amount of paperwork in front of him.

Reborn take another looks at his husband of two years and his darken eyes soften.

"Tsuna, take a break," Reborn knew that Tsuna was near his collapsing point.

Tsuna looks up from the piles of paperwork and blinks a couple of times at his former tutor. A couple seconds of silences before he nodded. Tsuna knows that when Reborn told him to rest, that would be because he knows that it is time for rest. The last time Tsuna ignored Reborn's order, he collapsed and make everyone panic. After that, Reborn make him run around the Vongola Headquarter 100 times as punishment for not listening to his order.

Now a day, it is very rare that Reborn would give Tsuna order. Considering that Tsuna had officially taken over Vongola for the past 10 years already.

Ever since Tsuna had taken control over Vongola, you can say that the Italian mafia is on its path toward a better future. Tsuna didn't ask for much from the other mafia excerpts to follow ten rules that he makes.

The first rules were the forbidden of humans experiment without permission from the Vongola, the Arcobaleno, and Vindice. This rule was created because Tsuna knew that it is impossible to actually stop human experiment altogether. These rules state that children can not be used in the experiments without at least one of the Arcobaleno or one of the Vindice members presents. If not, then the experiments must be within sight of the Vongola 24/7 using the technology from Vongola. Those that break this rule are all executed by the Vindice.

The second rules were the banned of Human Trafficking involve Children. This rule doesn't need to be said much since it is pretty much self-explanatory.

The third rule was the banned of research on nuclear weapons. On the first year of Tsuna's throne as the Boss of the Vongola, the mafia around the world thinks that Tsuna was just a kid with no power over the Vongola itself and tried to attack them. The results? Tsuna is kind but even he knew that if he didn't do anything and let the mafia do whatever they want, a lot of humans is going to die. So, Tsuna didn't bother to hold back at all. As a result of intimidating and fear, one Famiglia, in particular, think that it was a good idea to bomb the Vongola headquarter with stolen nuclear weapon.

The results? What do you think? Of course, that Famiglia is now nonexistent. Tsuna just unleashed Kyoya after them, after Kyoya had a fight with Dino-nii. You can imagine how much a disaster that was. It made the news, you know?! Ah, by the way, Dino-nii is now dating Kyoya after four years of courting the Foundation founder. To Tsuna's shock and disbelieve, because damn it, it takes that long?!

What?

The rest of the rules are pretty much the same as before; as in the same rules that the Vindice had created. Now a day, the allies that Vongola had created had made a huge difference in the mafia world. And yes, Vongola is still the biggest and strongest Mafia Famiglia, at least in this world. He does not know about the other world.

After the Battle of the Representatives, all of the Arcobaleno got their body back. It was a year after the battle that Reborn actually told, yes told, Tsuna about his feeling. They date- date?- for a year and decided to get married. Hm? What about his crush on Kyoko-chan? A crush is only a crush, it isn't Love. Beside, Kyoko is now married to Basil. Surprised? Yes, so was Tsuna and the rest of them. As for Haru, she and Hayato had also decided to marry. They had been pretty much married for the past 5 years. After Reborn and Tsuna start dating, Haru was pretty much hopeless. What can she do? Tsuna had never look at her in that way.

Since then, you can say that a lot of things happens. Tsuna still got involved in a lot of chaotic situations. The last time it was because of Byakuran that he and Basil got transported into a parallel world, only because the Byakuran from that world demanded the Byakuran from his world to share Tsuna with him; The Tsuna from that world isn't born yet.

They got involved in the World World Three of that world and barely come back unscratched. Reborn was pissed. After coming from that world, Tsuna banned Byakuran from eating marshmallow by having Doctor Shamal take away his sense of taste with one of his many disease Mosquitoes. Since then, Byakuran promises to behave, or least enough that he won't open doors to different dimension every year. He behaved enough that Tsuna lifts the ban a week after. What can he say? Byakuran can't live without those white thing!

Anyway, moving on to the current situation. Tsuna nodded to Reborn as he makes his way, albeit a little swaying, toward the kitchen for something to eat. Reborn tilted his fedora to cover his eyes. He didn't need to be a genius to know that Tsuna doesn't have much time left.

As the result of constantly using Flames and constantly being in Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna had shortened his lifespan by a lot. Reborn himself also doesn't have much time left either. No matter how you look at it, the Arcobaleno might look like their old self before the curse but their age is far higher. Their real age. Human will always be Human, no matter how much they think otherwise. So, Tsuna won't be surprised if suddenly, one of the ex-Arcobaleno drop dead in the middle of a fight.

Tsuna Guardians knew that Tsuna and Reborn don't have much time left but they didn't know how much exactly either. So, to make sure that they will have someone to look after the Vongola after Tsuna and he passed away, Mamma and that idiota excuse of a male had another child. Tsuna's little brother. Sawada Ieyatsu, naming after Primo. The Little Yatsu look more like Nana and Tsuna than that idiota so Reborn can say that the child was adorable. Little Yatsu is already 7 years old, as they decided to have another child after knowing that Tsuna won't marry a woman.

Little Yatsu is very similar to how Tsuna is when his a kid, very timid and shy. Good thing that he grows up being surrounding by Tsuna's Guardians so you can imagine how scary the boy will be when he grow up. Unlike Tsuna, Yatsu is a very intelligent kid since they didn't seal his Flames. Hm? Yatsu isn't a Sky. Nope. He's a Sun Flame element, taking after Nana. Reborn and Tsuna had decided to teach him about Flame earlier on so that he can control his flames better in the future. Iemitsu wasn't happy with that since he wanted to be the one to train him but was shut down instantly by everyone else. He can't do anything when his Boss is his son. Yatsu might be shy and timidly but when pissed off, he is exactly like Tsuna. Only a bit more sadistic since Reborn and Viper influences him far too much. Poor boy.

Tsuna sighed as he takes out his phone and called his baby brother.

"Nii-chan!" A cheerful childish voice answer. The voice a little deeper than his when he's that age.

"Hey, Yatsu. Are you asleep?" Tsuna asked with a small smile on his face. Tsuna lives in the main headquarter in the East side while Ieyatsu lives in the South wing of the Headquarter with his mom and Iemitsu. Vongola headquarter was large enough that it could house a million people at a time and still have enough space to fight. Not to mention their underground residentials area.

"No, I am reading with Basil-nii-chan and Haru-nee! Nii-chan, can I come sleep with you?" Yatsu asked with hope in his voice. Tsuna was so busy lately that he didn't have time for anything else. So, you can imagine how much Ieyatsu missed his kind, big brother.

Tsuna smile. "Okay, I will be in my room in an hour so have Basil take you here then, okay?" He said softly. Totally forgotten that Reborn also wanted to snuggle with him during his break too. He also forgot that Little Yatsu tends to be timider around Reborn.

"Yeah!" A cheerful answered back. Tsuna smiled as he hangs up the phone before starting to eat the food that the kitchen staff made for him. He could cook for himself but his far too tired. After that, Tsuna went back to his and Reborn's room and take a shower. When he comes back, Ieyatsu and Reborn was already there waiting for him. Tsuna smiled fondly. Ieyatsu still is a bit scared of his brother-in-law but he was happy that he get to sleep with his nii-chan.

Before long, Ieyatsu had fallen asleep with a stupid looking grin on his face. Tsuna had already long ago asleep within Reborn's arms. On Tsuna's left side was Ieyatsu while Reborn was hugging him from his right side. Reborn had also fallen asleep, too. Tsuna was far too warm that it made it hard for Reborn to stay awake. So, sue him. If you dare, that is.

Just ten minutes passed twelves at midnight, Tsuna's extra cell phone blinks brightly. The cell phone that he uses for playing a couple of apps as stress relief. On it, was ten apps that Tsuna had downloaded for his weekly stress relievers. There's four cooking apps and two farming apps, along with a Sims stimulation apps. Other than that, the rest of the apps are all music apps that Hayato recommended.

Only, those apps that Tsuna and his guardians, except for Kyouya because he hates it, have has been modified by Shoichi, Verde, Spanner, and Chikusa. So, imagine the differences that those apps consisted of. No, he didn't let Giannini touch it, much less his father. God know what will happen if those two inventors touch his phone.

As Tsuna's cell phone lit up brightly, a couple of those apps starting to merge together, not making any senses whatsoever, causing the screen of Tsuna's phone screeches silently. After screeching for a couple of minutes, the phone starts to disintegrate into ashes. The ashes raised a couple seconds later, only to make its way toward Tsuna and vanished into his forehead. Leaving no trace of what took place. It was like nothing happen at all, no trace of flame or the after-effect was left behind.

The next morning that Tsuna wakes up early. He sigh. Every since he takes the throne to be the Boss, his sleep patterns were enough to make even Royalty wince. He only got to sleep 5 hours at most daily, when there isn't too much paperwork and mafia to meet. However, in situations like this one were his guardian would generate paperwork for him to do, days and night, if he could get 12 hours of sleep weekly, then it would have been a blessing already.

He winced as he feels his bones cracks as he stretches. Tsuna's frame is still the same as when he graduated from High School. He isn't tall nor short, he isn't built like his father or his guardians. He has muscles but they are lean and soft, very flexible. Even after all the training that Reborn put him through, his body doesn't change much.

Tsuna looks at the two sleeping male on his bed. On one side of the bed is a small boy with brown golden hair, lighter than Tsuna's own hair color, while on the side was an older man with spiky black hair and scars on his forehead that ran across his forehead for four inches long.

Reborn got that scars after the War with the Russian mafia six years ago. These people don't exist anymore so there isn't a need to talk about them, much less wanted revenge on them for causing his husband to have a scared. Beside, Reborn got that scared from protecting Tsuna so he views the scars as one of his medals.

Tsuna got up and did his daily routine. On his way to his office, Tsuna got a split headache that causes his breathing to shorten for a couple of seconds. It was a good thing that Hayato isn't here, otherwise, he would have to make Tsuna gone to the Vongola's Clinic, which was created because of all the injuries that people had to go through having Kyouya and Mukuro staying near each other. Hayato is a mother-hen through and through, even after all this time. He might be calmer but the Storm Guardian is still a storm guardian.

"What is going on?" Tsuna confusedly asked himself. A couple minutes passed by silently as Tsuna calmly thought about what is going on as his breathing start to turn normal again. His intuition is telling that something foreboding is coming but it doesn't feeling like it would affect anyone else. Just himself.

This feels like that one time when Tsuna got accidentally teleported to a parallel world because of Giannini's modification on Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka, again. Only, this time, it comes with another feeling of hopeless, unlike before. The situation before was a feeling of dread yet not hopeless, because he was there for only a week before he was teleported back.

However, this time, there is this feeling of hopeless and another feeling that Tsuna doesn't know how to name. It is like this feeling was warning Tsuna for him to say farewell to everyone that he loved. Without thinking, Tsuna ran back toward his room, where Reborn was still sleeping.

His husband was a sadistic dickhead but Reborn had never cheated on him. He might be very sadistic and love to torture him over anything and everything but Reborn have his warm moment. Only Tsuna knows that Reborn is very sappy when his acting nice to him.

"!" Tsuna's breath shorten as he feels his vision blurred.

CRASH!

Tsuna accidentally knocks over the coffee table as he stumbles into his bedroom, waking up Reborn nearly instantly.

"Tsuna/Nii-san?" Both male wake up. In the next second, Reborn had his gun out and was searching the room for any intruder while little Yatsu look alerted.

A groan was their answers as Tsuna collapse on the floor. Pains throbbed deeply inside his chest and head. Enough that it caused tears to blurred his vision.

"Tsuna!" Reborn was by his side in less than a nanosecond. The Hitman might as well as just teleport to his husband's side at the rate of that speed.

"R-re-born..." Tsuna gasps in pain as he feels his time running out. His hand find Reborn's hand and tightly clenched it in pain as he feels his heart starting to pick up, blood rushed to his forehead, causing his face to both pale and redden at the same time.

"Tsuna-nii?" Little Yatsu look completely terrified as he looks at his older brother clutching his chest in pain.

Tsuna didn't hear him as he gasps again in pain. His teary eyes look at Reborn's panicking face. Reborn had already sent his Sun Flame into Tsuna's body, yet Tsuna only feels more pain. He knew instinctively that it won't help. Reborn does Not panic, only oddly stiffen as he feels the change inside his husband's body.

Tsuna's eyes blurred with tears.

"R-reborn. Love you, I love you..." Tsuna, the usually shy and timid male, said the word that he would only say in bed to Reborn, causing the hitman to froze. Tsuna had never said those things to him sober. He would only say it when Reborn and he are so deep in love-making that he cried it out.

Reborn didn't even have time to say anything as Tsuna's body start to turn cold. Little Yatsu had already got to their sides as he pales. Little Yatsu isn't a stranger to time traveling either, not when he saw his brother's lightning guardians throw trauma around like a kid in sugar-high. Yet, he feels it intuitively that this is different.

The next thing Yatsu and Reborn saw was Tsuna's body disappearing right in front of their eyes, leaving behind nothing but his cell phone and Reborn and his wedding ring behind.

"..." Reborn and Yatsu was so shocked that they both froze. Completely forgetting everything.

Reborn's eyes were on the ring on his palm, the same one that he gives Tsuna when they're married two years ago.

He feels his whole body shake as his vision blurred.

The last thing that Reborn heard was a panic cried from little Yatsu.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes open in the middle of a forest, sore and disoriented.

It takes him a couple of hours for him to come to his sense and notice that this world isn't his world anymore. Nor was it any of the previous parallel worlds that he had gone through.

That is until a memory makes his mind spine in pain.

 _Vongola Decimo._

 _The deadline for the price that you must pay for your world will come to you when you least expect it._

 _The acts of saving this world by using forbidden means that **the** price will only be as several as the act._

 _You can't even die when you want to, you can't live when you wish it._

 _Your Will would be bound to the very world that you are giving._

 _Be warned, Vongola Decimo, even the Tri-ni-set will not be able to withstand the Price._

 _This world had owned you too much as you have owned Fate's. So, Beware, Vongola Decimo, that as much as Life loves you, he also likes to play with you. Life in this universe was just a game of cycle for some, but for someone like you, Life itself will withstand the Price so you can be happy._

 _When your time in this world end, another world will need your love and care._ A _parallel world, different timeline, a different dimension; when yours end, they will fight for you. Vongola Decimo, No, Tsunayoshi, this is my vow to you._ _Vongola Decimo, No, Tsunayoshi, this is my vow to you. I will bear half of your_ Price _if it_ means _that you will be happy._

Tsuna recalled.

That voice was another him.

It was from _him_.

Not Giotto, but himself. His _alternative_ self. Someone who had lived for so long that he witness the age of the dinosaur all the way to the age of mankind. Older than the Earthling, older than even the records of the world.

Price? This world owned you too much as you have owned Fate's? What does that mean? Did I own Fate? Not owns, but owned?!

Tsuna will a chill down his spine, into his heart.

For some reason, Tsuna has a very bad feeling. Not the kind of feeling he go when dangers are in the corner, but the kind of feeling he got when something strange happens. Like that one time when Kawahira, or CheckerFace, had wanted him to take the man's place as the administrator for the Tri-ni-set. Of course, Tsuna didn't even get to reject it before Reborn nearly kill the man. Nearly is the keyword here. That left Kawahira pouting and moody for a few months. Which cause the Ex-Arcobaleno to be very twitchy and paranoia.

Tsuna still doesn't know why that man wanted him to be the administrator nor does he care about it. He already got too much on his plates, he doesn't need more.

The next weird and strange thing, even for him who travel to and from a different timeline, creating parallel worlds like crazy every time he and Primo meet, was meeting a pair of strange... him. For better lack of word. Another him, from another parallel world... who's best friend is Byakuran? Do you know that Tsuna has nightmares for weeks because of that? For weeks, he couldn't sleep without nightmares. That was until Reborn has enough and fucked him till kingdom collapse. He was so tired that he slept like the dead for three days straight. Back when Tsuna meet the two... parallel pair, he was surprised to find that Byakuran had the Vongola ring on his middle finger while the other Tsuna had the Mare ring. And the ring actually accepts both boys.

The weirdest thing was the fact that this Byakuran wasn't creepy or insane. He was just... happy triggering and prone to hug the hell out of the other Tsuna... To the point that he feels sorry for the smaller brunette. Out of everything that he had experienced so far, aside from the fact that Reborn is his husband, this had topped the top 5 weirdest things to ever happen to him. The third spot was for that world that his alternative was born as a girl- oh gods, he didn't want to recall that. And he was the only one who has this memory. Not even Reborn or the Byakuran of his world know what happened that time.

And then, there was that one time when he meets with another Reborn. Whose name wasn't Reborn but Renato... Who happens to be an angel... Reborn? An angel?! Oh Lord, the world must be ending. Was the thought that he had at that time. He didn't really think that the world would be really ending! It wasn't his world but still, it was a whole WORLD! He can't let it end like that! So... he kind of pouch the dark angel in the face and yelled at him before vanishing back to his own world. After that, he somehow found the dark-angel appearing before him and Reborn when they were making out. To the shock of his life, Reborn, his Reborn, just smirked at the dark angel and ignored him.

Tsuna really doesn't want to remember what happened after that.

Signing out loud, Tsuna rolled his eyes heavenward. What is he expecting? No, what is he not expecting?!

Looking around him, Tsuna sighed out loud and massage his forehead in a headache. Tsuna is not a stranger to time traveling, nor is he stranger to traveling to a parallel world, to the past, to the future, creating multiple parallel worlds every time he and his grandpa, yes he can call him that, Giotto meet. And no, Tsuna knew what Time Paradox is. So, the first thing he did was wait. Like every other time that he was placed in similar situation.

For what? What else? To see if this is one of Lambo's sleepwalking zealous accidents that tend to happen around him so much. He recalled punishing both the damn inventors and the bazooka's owner for sending him to another world at that time. By making them cleans the toilets. With their personal toothblushes.

He waits for 5 minutes, as his headache slowly calm down.

Nothing happens.

Then an hour passed by and there was no puff of pink smoke in sight, only the sounds of running water and animal calling in the forest.

Tsuna's intuition tells him that there is no use waiting for it. There's no way back to his world anymore.

Tsuna refused to cry at the complication. What will happen to Reborn if he didn't go back? Out of everyone in his Family, the one that he most worried about isn't Nana. His mother will cry and be very sad but she's the kind of person that will move on with time.

Reborn isn't. His Reborn won't be able to move on. Tsuna knew this because he saw how the Hitman was in that "Future-that-will-never-be". Jade, coldhearted, harshed, completely isolating his heart from everyone else. Tsuna found out that he stop drinking the espresso that he loved so much, stop seeing anyone, even Bianchi, and turned into a workaholic after the Tsuna from that world died.

The Tsuna and Reborn from that world aren't lovers. They aren't even married, joined so close that they might as well be one person. And yet, Reborn still turned out like that. He does not want to imagine what his Reborn will be like.

According to Verde, the Tsuna of that world is Reborn's light to his dark world. When Reborn lost that light, not his sky but light, he lost hope. Tsuna still recalls with vivid details of how he nearly cried when he has seen the hollow looks in Reborn's eyes.

He does not want to see that look in his Reborn's eyes.

For the first time in 5 years, Tsuna cried. He cried for who knows how long and fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

The next time that he wakes up, he smacks his face and tells himself to stop acting like a wimp because if Reborn know that he cried himself to sleep, the torture that he will get cause him to shivers.

Tsuna looks around him and takes in everything. For an hour, he walks in the direction that his intuition tells him, where the nearest town or city is at, as he makes plans for his life in this world.

He didn't have his Vongola Gears with him, no rings on his finger, no wallets of any kind. Signing out loud, he continues walking forward. When he's hungry, he would pick the fruits on his way to eat. Apple, pears, and peach. Wild ones at least. Another good thing to having Reborn as his ex-tutor and... husband was that he won't go hungry even if he was dropped into the middle of a War or wild. He knew what is edible and what isn't at a glance.

When Tsuna finally made it to the city, thank God it's still a city that he could call a human city and not some demon city or else, he found to his shock that there's a large and big castle in the middle of the city. Visional from miles away. Was there any Castle in Italy? Tsuna doesn't recall any. So, that would mean that this could be another country, not Italy. Or maybe not, since this is a parallel world.

If his intuition wasn't enough, this sight was a punch into his guts telling him that this isn't his world anymore. Tsuna sighed out loud and continue walking.

He found that the years was 2018, a year before he married Reborn, and promptly try not to cry as he gathers information. Turns out that there still are mafia in this world, and the damn curse of the Arcobaleno is still on.

No matter how much he wanted to see Reborn, this Reborn won't know him. So he sighs out loud and starts looking for work instead. He needs to eat, a place to sleep, and something to do or else he will go crazy thinking about his Family that he left behind, unwilling.

He found a nice Cafe whose manager was taken to the hospital for tumor cancer and the owner didn't know if he should close the shop down because, damn it, there was no one else that is willing to live-in as a manager. Until he met Tsuna, of course.

What Tsuna didn't expect to see was Aria on his first day of working there. The woman didn't recognize him but she still looks at Tsuna and got the shock of her life when her vision changes. After that, Aria started to call him "Tsu-nii" all because of the treats that he sold in that shop.

Tsuna tries not to think about the Family that he left behind; Reborn, his little brother, his guardians, his mother, even Iemitsu. The pang of grief that makes it hard for him to breathe always caused him to have the urge to go see Reborn, even if this Reborn isn't his Reborn. Yet, he stopped himself. Tsuna doesn't have the confidence that he won't do anything to Reborn if he sees him. So, he refrained himself.

On Tsuna's second week working as the manager of Cafe Noel, the owner decided that the shop should be sold. Tsuna said that he will buy it and pay it by monthly payment. The owner happily agreed as needed the money to sends his two children, twins, to college that years. College intuition is a bitch even in the parallel worlds.

Tsuna had always love cooking, it's the only way for him to spend time with Nana once he got officially announced as the Heir. So, it made sense that Tsuna would change the menu on the shop to matches his taste.

Coffee will always be on it, regardless of what time of the day it was. His hu-Reborn is a coffee snob who can't live without it, so he had already long ago make sure to tor-teach Tsuna anything and everything relative to coffee. Even how to grow his own Coffea plants. Yes, that too.

Tsuna knows that with his experiences, it would be easy if he just forge himself an identity and work in a prominent position in a large company or business but he didn't. Tsuna had never wanted to be a boss, much less wanted to see that much paperwork again, so he happily established his own little business of running a shop. It's more peaceful that way and it didn't involve guns and a large amount of paperwork. There is paperwork but not enough that he would spend hours on it. Only a couple hours weekly was enough.

To make sure that he got enough funds to buy the beans that he needed, Tsuna starts playing with the stock market of this world. What he didn't expect what getting too much money out of it. What? It's his intuition leading him to accidentally brought a collapsed hospital in America for so cheap that it might as well as be given to him for free. It also leads him to buy a closed down market store that should have to specialize in providing gourmet food. Aside from that, Tsuna also accidentally owned three large farms specialize in providing top grade beef. So, yes, sue him if he accidentally turns rich overnight. Which, was why it only take Tsuna two week to pay off everything for the previous shop owner. And now, he owns this shop, legally and fully.

His intuition is still damn far too strong for his taste. It made him edgy because he knows that he's a trouble magnet. It won't be long before he got himself into a situation that would kill someone else.

Since Tsuna is now the owner of the shop, he decided to make another floor to the top of the shop, turning it into his apartment. So, his shop was closed for one whole week for the building. If you have the funds for it then it is quite fast building. It just happens to be that his neighbor next door is a construction company who specializes in remodeling and building small complexes. Strangely enough, Aria drops by with her daughter during the construction time and named Tsuna her godfather. Tsuna is still confused on why there isn't a pacifier on Aria's neck until a lady that called herself Luce come get Aria and little Uni. Tsuna knew right away that this woman is the Sun Arcobaleno. She didn't stay for chat long enough for Tsuna to make out her characters, aside from how kind she is, but his intuition tells him that if this woman is the Sun Arcobaleno now than the Reborn of this world might not be so jaded and distrust.

It takes a while for him to get used to living in this world without his Family and husband; everything is different yet the same (the castle in the middle of the city still make him tilt his head in confusion about it).

Just like every day in the past two weeks since coming here, Tsuna went down to his shop and start baking for the day. He isn't a pro at making patissier but he's good enough that it had the Chiefs in the Vongola Kitchen wince whenever he decided to cook or bake. It is not exasperated when Byakuran said that Tsuna's cooking can conquer the world. He thinks that the marshmallow lover is insane for thinking such thing. Everyone else agrees with the white hair moron but Tsuna doesn't see how that is possible.

Tsuna's shop isn't big, only with enough space to place three full-sized industrial coffee machine, an oven, an electric cooking stove, and the accessories that come with creating Italian coffee, five tables for customers and four front seat counter. Tsuna found himself oddly proud of his small cafe, which he changed its name from Noel Cafe to Sky&Sun's Cafe, as a reminder that this world's Reborn isn't his Sun anymore. To never forget his family and friend, not to drown in self-pity. Because no matter how many different dimensions or parallel worlds he been to, his Reborn was His Reborn. The other Reborn might be closed to him but they aren't his. At least, not in that senses of _mine_.

On his menu, there are only five items of coffee, two items of breakfast, three items for lunch, and three item for dinner. Breakfast is from 8:30 a.m. till 10 a.m. Lunch last from 10:30 a.m until 3 in the afternoon. Dinner will only be served from 5 pm until 7 pm. After that, it's closed time. He does not open the shop on weekend.

Tsuna sometimes wonders why he attracts kids so much because just as he finished baking the goods for the day, three small children stumble inside holding their stomach.

Orphan. Street children. His intuition tells him. Tsuna then processes to feed them with his breakfast before they left. The children remind him of Lambo and I-pin. Until another group of children walks in with blood on their clothes. No, wait. Those children...

Oh my god is that Mukuro?! And behind him was two small, too small, children that Tsuna identity to be Ken and Chikusa. Mukuro looks like he's only four years old!

Tsuna promptly closed his shop for the day even though he had only opened it after the construction. It was a good thing that it's still early in the morning so there aren't any customers here yet.

He then processes to clean them up, after making sure that no one was after the children, and feed them his baking good. The children were starving and hydrated.

He then 'coaxed' them to tell him their names and age. Turn out, Mukuro is only 5 years old! Ken and Chikusa were only three! Tsuna nearly flips when he found out that the Estraneo Famiglia is still experimenting on children. Until the kids told him that the Arcobaleno had already erased them out, just three days after the children ran away with Mukuro. He sighs in relief.

Tsuna nearly went on a hot homicidal rage when he noticed that Mukuro had gained his Mist power from the Six Paths of Hell. Again. He then proceeds to adopt the three children to live with him, even when Mukuro is still very distrusted of him. Or at least until he got a hold of Tsuna's baking good.

Tsuna changes their last name to his, Sawada, as he officially adopted them. No, Tsuna isn't their father. His their adopted brother. What? His 28 years old with a stable job, own a couple of farmland, two cows farms, and one large market in downtown. The government didn't ask any question once they see his expertly filled out paperwork along with proof of who he is.

The next children that stumble into his shop three days after Tsuna officially adopted the (former? Future?) Kokyo team children, caused his breath to shorten and his heart to nearly pop out.

No, it wasn't a child.

It was Reborn in his still cursed form. Or not as cursed as he thought it was as the baby Arcobaleno starting to grows in front of him like a bean sprout, only clearly visible to everyone's eyes.

The now adult hitman smirked at Tsuna and order a cup of espresso like he didn't just turn from a child into a fully grown into an adult in front of Tsuna. Tsuna was so shocked that he froze in his spot for five minutes. Until Mukuro wakes up and comes down to help him with the shop.

"What is the Strongest Arcobaleno Prince doing here?" Mukuro asked with alerts as he clinched onto Tsuna's leg in complete fear.

Prince? Tsuna blinked before he shields the small children away from the Hitman, a pang of grief hit him so hard he feels lightheaded, as he turned to see an amused Reborn looking at him in amusement. Something glint in his eyes as Tsuna tries not to actively think of anything.

"You're not from around here, huh. You must be a foreign to not know about the Arcobaleno," Reborn's smirking face only got wider. Tsuna nearly forgot to breathe as he saw that this Reborn is a little different from his husband. No, this is how his Reborn would have been like if he wasn't cursed by the Tri-Ni-Set.

"Tsuna..." Mukuro was trembling with fear as he clenched onto Tsuna's leg. So young, this version of his mist. Not yet jaded like the Mukuro that he known.

Tsuna takes a deep breath to control his mind, knowing that he didn't want this Reborn to read it.

"It's okay, Mukkun. He is just a customer. Go back upstairs and stay with Ken and Chikkun. I will handle this, okay?" Tsuna turned to the small Mukuro and patted his head fondly. Oh my lord, if his Mist Guardian knew that his alternative self was this much of a cutie, he would flip.

Mukuro hesitates but the fond and kind smile on Tsuna's face and the pat on his head make him nodded before going upstair.

Tsuna tried not to cry as he looks at this Reborn. Younger than his Reborn but looking still as dangerous as his Reborn. The Hitman watches the small child vanish behind the door.

His eyesight landed on Leon and he has to blink in surprise. The small chameleon is very realistic yet... fantastic alike with a small green wing on his back.

Noticing the awe stare, Leon blinked his golden yellow eyes and flick out his tongue to lick the brunette's cheek.

Tsuna blushed bright red at the action. The Leon his Reborn have doesn't like licking him because his master is one fucking damn possessive bastard. So, the action makes Tsuna nearly jumped to the roof in surprised.

The hitman nearly laughs out loud at the look on the brunette's face as he turns to see why his partner would lick a total stranger's face. Leon has never like the partner and fleas that he'd pick up before, much less let them touch him. Yet, strangely enough, his partner for the first time ever, initial contact.

Reborn turned his sharp obsidian eyes to the brunette, causing said brunette to twitch and wince as Reborn's full blunt search make him uncomfortable. Reborn nearly lift his eyebrows as he read a brief, split-second, reaction of grief on the brunette's eyes before it vanished.

"How may I help you?" The brunette with the soft doe eyes asked in flawless Italian.

Interesting. Reborn turned to see the chalked written menu and order his daily needed espresso. It seems like the brunette was so surprised by his presence that he didn't hear Reborn's order the first time.

Tsuna nodded with a small, briefly sad smile, as he turns to make the Hitman's order. Tsuna reminds himself that this Reborn isn't his Reborn. It isn't that hard, considering that Tsuna had met plenty Reborn before in the parallel worlds.

As the coffee machine run, Tsuna asked if there is anything else the Hitman(?) would like.

"Hmm, give me your daily breakfast sandwich. Ah, and a piece of tiramisu for my partner here," Reborn ordered as he tried not to saliva at the divine smell of a freshly-made espresso. How the hell did the brunette make it smell so alluring? Reborn was very intriguing.

Tsuna nodded as he turned on the small electric stove and place his iron-cast pan on it. He opens the small refrigerator hidden behind the counter and take out a small piece, for children, of chocolate tiramisu and place it in front of the chameleon. It looks small but Tsuna's tiramisu is a little different from everyone else. His have more layers and there was a coffee bean on top of it.

Tsuna watches in amazement and amused as the Leon dig into the cake with a dive that shock the hitman. The small animal even ate the coffee bean! Tsuna tried not the smile at the adorable act as he went back to cook the sandwich.

Since today was Wednesday, the daily special sandwich of the day is marinated chicken sandwich for breakfast. After a couple of silence minutes, Tsuna places a fully cooked sandwich in front of Reborn. The bread was just white bread, so you can clearly see the crunchy brown layer on the bread. Tsuna has his own special sauces for the sandwich but due to allergy, he didn't place it directly on the bread but rather as a spread.

Reborn take one bit of the sandwich and twitch as he tastes bud was assaulted with a different kind of favor. He stops eating as he places the sandwich down to look at the brunette.

Tsuna nervously looks at Reborn. Does this Reborn not like his cooking? He knew that every Reborn out there is a picky eater, but he was pretty sure that every Reborn out there like his cooking. After all, Tsuna made them with his Reborn in mind.

"You... what's your name?" Reborn asked after he swallowed the bit. The brunette blink at the question.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsuna answered without thinking much. He had already make sure that there is no connection between him and any Sawada out there, specifically an idiot blonde who should be in the Mafia right now.

Reborn nodded as he went back to eating. Tsuna blinked in confusion as he tilted his head. What is going on? Oh well. Tsuna turned to welcome a customer with a small smile as the door open.

The rest of the day went by and nothing happen, aside from Ken and Chikusa coming down with Mukuro to eat their breakfast and lunch as they help clean the table. Tsuna smile fondly at them as he watches the two smaller boys try to reach the table. It's a good thing that Tsuna have stoves nearby since he is so short himself.

Still, why is Reborn still here? Tsuna turned to see a content Reborn sipping his seven cups of espresso and a sleeping Leon on the Hitman's shoulder.

Tsuna's vision suddenly flashed for a split second as he stumbles into a table and crashed into it with a groan of pain. It has been a long time since he stumbles like that.

Tsuna blinks his eyes as he tried to stop the sudden flash of orange in his vision.

Until he froze and stare wide eyes at the... screen in front of him.

It reads: Welcome, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, to Earth #106402N2385 in the bright orange cursive letter. In Latino.

Tsuna blinked, completely ignoring the looks he's getting from Reborn and the worries call of the children before his eyes swirled and a very bad feeling make his way inside Tsuna's heart.

Is this the _Price_?

Because strangely enough, Tsuna recognizes the screen of flashing letters. Not the welcoming words but the background picture in it. =

That's the welcome screen from his stress relieves games: the screen of a cooking Tsuna in an orange color apron with a Reborn nearby drinking his cup of coffee calmly. That's the game that his Guardians had modified for him as stress relief.

Tsuna fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Strongest Arcobaleno Prince

* * *

The Strongest Arcobaleno Prince, Reborn. Real name; Renato Sinclair Luciferosso. One of the Seven Strongest Half-Demon-Half Human in the human realm was currently so shocked that he drop his espresso- something which had never happened before.

In front of him were three worried children and a collapsed human.

Just a couple seconds ago, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the owner of this new cafe was just taking a curious peek at him when, suddenly, the Japanese male collapsed.

Weirdly enough, Reborn felt a spike of panic hit him when the human male collapsed- He convinced himself that it was just surprised that he got panic- nothing big.

"Tsu-nii!" The children called out worriedly. The boy with the mixed eye colors who smell of death and hell look oddly pale as he checks for the older males pulse. Or tries too, anyway.

Reborn moved toward the children and moved the chairs away. The mixed eyed brat was far too shaken to take the pulse effectively or properly.

"Move," Reborn said as he places his fingers over the Japanese cafe owner's wrist. The brat has the guts to glare at him. He ignored it. He can't have anything happening to the owner now, can he? Since he had finally found someone who can make good enough espresso for his taste. He would hate to lose it. Reborn ignored the small voice inside his head that smirked at him.

Heartbeat was okay. The temperature was also okay, too. No un-earthen caused. The man just fainted from shock to his mind? No magic or mana trace. So, he didn't get attack by anyone from the magic- side. Which mean that this Japanese male collapsed from mental shock?

Hm? A tattoo?

On the Japanese male's wrist was a complex tattoo that looks like three 'something' linking together. Weird, why does this look like a bunch of complex magic sigils mixed with holy symbols? The symbols look oddly like demon arts but it wasn't either. The Sigils doesn't look to be either Heaven, Hell or Earthen Sigil either. It was not any of the elementals existing in this world's sigils that he knew off, and he knows a lot. The sigils and symbols formed a large and complex looking tattoo over the wrist of Sawada. It looks strangely pretty and elegant- but, Reborn wasn't stupid enough to not sense the forlorn and mysterious aura from it.

Reborn trace his thumb over it. Nothing happens. No resistance. No reaction. Nothing. Yet, Reborn know that this wasn't a tattoo. This Japanese man looks far too timid to get something like a tattoo.

"Arg- " The unconscious Japanese brunette stirred. Light brown eyes opened with confusion. Pure and clear. Reborn mentally shook his head away from such thoughts.

"Tsu-nii! Are you okay?!" Asked the kids.

"Mukkun? What happen?" Tsunayoshi asked as the kid's face got awfully closed toward his own. There was only a couple millimeter in between their closeness before they literally kiss each other.

"Tsu-nii, you collapse just now," The boy who Reborn was sure to be Rokudo Mukuro, which mean that the other two brats are Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto, the two Japanese children that were involved in the experiments that the Estraneo Famiglia had conducted over the years. They were the three children that had successfully run away three days before Luce, his boss and commander, had snapped and wipe them out for experimenting with children- even if it was their own children. To think that Tsunayoshi had taken them in... well, what an interesting little human.

"Ah, I forgot to take my pills this morning..." Tsunayoshi replied cheekily as Reborn let go of his wrist, not even knowing that the half-demon Sun-Arcobaleno had already gotten to feel how his heartbeat felt when he said that sentence.

Lies. Reborn's demonic instincts told him- but not fully a lie either.

"Sorry for making you guys worried," Tsunayoshi smiled softly and tenderly at the kids as he pats their heads. All the kids sigh in relief. No, Mukuro looked suspicious at Tsunayoshi but Ken, the god-demon child, happily accepted the apology from Tsunayoshi with a hug so Mukuro let it go.

"What pills, Tsu-nii?" Rokudo was not stupid so the boy perceptively asked. Chikusa was also looking impressively curious.

Tsunayoshi blinked his eyes and replied, "My stress relief and mood regulation pills. Don't worry, those pills are just ordinary pills over the counter that you can find anywhere. You can just think of them as Vitamin pills," Tsunayoshi replied as he stood up and smile sheepishly at me.

With a small blush from embarrassment on his cheeks, the man bows in thanks. "Thank you for the help and sorry for making you guys worried," The brunette said as he bowed. Yep, this man was a full Japanese male alright, but... for some reason, Reborn had this feeling that this man should never bow toward anyone like this. This was just not worthy of the Japanese's bow. Still, Reborn didn't make a comment on that thought of his.

Smirking, "You owe me some espresso for this," Reborn replied as he teases the boy in front of him. All the three kids glared at him but he ignored it.

Tsunayoshi looks surprised for a split second before it turns into fondness and then a spike of sadness entered his eyes before he agrees.

"Sure, this week's espresso will be free for the first 10 cups," Tsunayoshi replied, not even pausing to think of profit.

"..." Reborn was surprised at the Japanese male's answered. And why was he sad? Reborn cannot says that he was not curious and intrigued.

"Tsu-nii," The demon-child with the two eyes color whined as he clenched on to the Japanese male's leg with a pout. While the Japanese male turned toward the child, he didn't see the smirk on Reborn's face as he teased and provoked the small children with his eyes and expression.

Even without seeing the Hitman's face, Tsuna was still able to tell that Reborn had somehow done something just by looking at Mukuro's enraged face.

"Reborn-san, please don't tease my sibling too much," Tsuna said without looking at the Hitman- well, no, the Strongest Arcobaleno Prince.

Is Reborn still a Hitman in this world?

Chances are... Yes.

Tsuna sweatdrops at the thought.

Reborn only smirked back as his reply.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

* * *

It has been a little over a year since Tsuna came into this world already.

There was a couple of things that Tsuna had confirmed upon experimenting with the...well... game apps[?] that were the price that he was paid with.

But before that, he had confirmed from the memory that other Tsunayoshi had left behind.

It seems that a couple of years after Tsuna had taken the throne as Decimo, there was one accident, in particular, that was erased from everyone's mind. Including his own.

It seems that Tsuna had saved a whole World, in another higher dimension than his own, from a fate worse than death. Literally.

In that world, which was similar to Earth but only with magic- not just regular magic-but heart magic. The magic that came in the form of Flames called Flames of Heart.

In that world, _Flames of Heart_ and  Flames of Will was two different thing. Tsuna's **Dying Will Flames** was not the same as the Flames of Heart and the Flames of Will in that world.

Everyone in that world knew that their world was... well, dying. The world's atmosphere had changed so dramatically that everyone had to wear a specially built suit with breathable oxygen via a helmet. This was due to lack of a Sky. The Flames of Heart and Flames of Will were two sides of the world with all the elements present but... there was no Sky Flame at all. No Yuni, no Aria, no Luce, no Byakuran, no Tsunayoshi, and no Sky Element Flames users at all. Period. None. How that world survived for that long- well, you can thank Kawahira for that.

You can guess what happened to the Tri-ni-Set. It collapsed. Without the Tri-ni-Set, everyone and everything started to stagnant and collapsed.

The Kawahira, or Checker-Face, of that world, used his own soul to slow down the dying world. But... well, Kawahira was not a Sky Flames user. His a Mist, with Rain being his Secondary flames. So even if he can somewhat shield and slow down the effect of a dying Tri-ni-Set, it wasn't enough.

At least, until Tsuna had accidentally got teleported into that world by 'Two" of Lambo's Ten Years Bazooka... which has been 'nick' by that damn Giannini. One of the Ten Years Bazooka was the original one, the other one was from... well, another dimension that Byakuran had stolen from.

From who? From a Lambo that has been an experiment on by the... you know who. As a result, that Lambo has not survived and left behind the Bazooka. Which- Tsuna's world Byakuran then stole the Bazooka to play with, thinking that it was safe since Lambo, its master was dead... Clearly, it was still working when it went off.

When Tsuna was in that world, he had donated enough flames to boost the life and the Tri-ni-set of that world for 50 more years. Those 50 years were used to gather resources for the humans in that world to move to outer space.

And the things was-is, everyone in that world knows about it! How?! When? Why? Wait? Where in the world did they get that information?!

Although Tsuna does not know how or when the people of that world knew that he had donated that much amount of flames to that world's core, those people were grateful enough that they were willingly used their Flames of Heart to do something for Tsuna.

... Which was what that message meant from his other self in that world. Even though Tsuna had never asked for it!

The Price- which those people paid for Tsuna's effort, was great enough to manifest into the form of something that bounded to Tsuna's soul. So now, Tsuna can use both Flames of Dying Will and Flames of Heart.

How were those two different kinds of flames different? Well, that's the thing.

Tsuna doesn't have enough memory from that time to tell but base on the... well, apps, virtual space, or what the other Tsunayoshi had called Flames Space, that had Tsuna's cooking apps bound on it, it literally was a different space.

For better lack of word, let's just called it Flames Space. Because will- it was literally that.

Tsuna can literally go inside that apps and would be teleported into a large space with at least 50 hectares of farmland there, surrounded by a sphere of something like a boundary line that made it possible for Tsuna to breath and live inside.

Inside that space, there was a small looking polygon shape barn and a comfy looking 2 story bungalow house, with a small pound between them. The bungalow house was exactly the same as the one that's inside Tsuna's farming and cooking apps.

That bungalow house was his [husband] Reborn's birth house when he was still living with his mother- way back when Tsuna hasn't even born yet. Reborn made Shoichi and Verde built that house for Tsuna inside those games that the trio had modified and recreated. Although, it was supposed to be only an online game only, now, that house was as real as real could be. Tsuna had tested the limited and knew exactly what the house was made out of to know that it is a real house. Not an illusion house.

Even the inside was exactly the same as when he last played it.

Seven bedrooms, two bathrooms, a washing room, a large kitchen with three different kinds of coffee machines.

The master room even has Reborn and his Pictures inside!

When Tsuna when inside that space for the first time and see those photos, he had cried himself to sleep- again. That feeling of emptiness from lack of elements and from his families members presences caused Tsuna to feel like... something empty.

It was a very bad feeling. It hurts. It's cold. It's empty. And it was utterly lonely. It was so lonely it physically hurts to breath. So, the photos helped Tsuna gain a support system that was more spiritual and mental than anything else in the form of a Flames Space.

It was a good thing that the times inside that space was oddly different from the outside. Otherwise, the kids would have been surprised to see a red face Tsuna when they came back from school- because, damn it, Tsuna's breakdown was not easy to control for him. So, Tsuna had stay inside for a long while to get his emotions in check.

Tsunayoshi was not a farmer. The most he knows about gardening or farming was just basic gardening that he sometimes did with Kyoko and his mother whenever he got the chances to do so. So, Tsuna was worry about how and what should he do with the space that he got...

Only that, Tsuna didn't need to worry at all. Because, well, it was literally no need to.

After Tsuna had cried for what feels like three days and three nights, he was perched and needed some water. So, he went to the kitchen inside that bungalow house to get something to drink. Only to notice that all of the water where exactly the same as the 'Item' called "Purified Flames Water" that Verde created for the quests inside his farming and cooking games.

At first, he hesitates to drink it but well, his intuition didn't kick in so he deemed it safe enough to drink it.

It taste was very pure with a slight natural sweetness, and it made Tsuna's skins glows from how much Rain and Sun Flames was inside those waters.

When Tsuna came out of that space, let's just say that his skins made all of the women that came into his cafe so jealous that Tsuna can literally feel the burns of it.

This had lead to Tsuna finding out a couple of things about this space of his.

One- It was possible to take things from inside out but cannot put outside things in. Not living or non-living things.

Two- just like the games that Shoichi, Verde, Spanner, and Chikusa had created for Tsuna and their family to play, there are Quest Lines and Mission to complete for special rewards.

There was four kind of Quests. Daily Quests, Special Quest, Cooking Quest, and Farming Quest. As for Mission, there was two kind of Mission. _Growth Mission_ , which involved in the growth of Tsuna's financial progression inside the space. And _World Mission_ , which was how it was possible for Tsuna to take things from inside the space out.

Three- There are three kinds of plants/crops that Tsuna can plant inside that space. Flame Crops- which was something that existed in this new world that Tsuna's currently in- although it was normally called 'Mana Crops'. The Normal crops that are normally cultivated anywhere possible. And lastly, Life Crops. This Life Crop/Plants was very special since it has healing property, rejuvenating attribute, and make your body stronger.

Maybe it was because that space was made out of Flames of Heart when Tsuna had first noticed that he had successfully planted a Life Crops- which was from a pomegranate tree, Tsuna's body got stronger.

His blood flows was a lot faster in a way that was clearly sensible for Tsuna.

This does not make Tsuna happy at all.

He couldn't care less about that. What he cares about, however, was the fact whenever he completed a quest or mission, he would get a reward.

Those rewards consisted of money, items, experiences, and most importantly, Reborn and his family's photos.

Have it not been for those photos, Tsuna would have been very lonely- even with Mukuro and the other two kids with him.

He missed his family so much that sometimes, he just blanked out in the middle of working. This caused Mukuro to give him a look filled with both worried and suspicious at times. Luckily, Tsuna's mind was protected against Mist Flames so Mukuro couldn't go inside it.

But well, Mukuro was still Mukuro, so he tested Tsuna things about his family members. Tsuna just smiled at the kid and decided to show him instead.

So, Tsuna had taken out a couple of photos to shows Mukuro and the kids of his family's member that he left behind.

Mukuro was really surprised, shocked even, when he sees Tsuna's Mist Guardian. So, Tsuna told him that the reason why Tsuna was so drawn to him was that Mukuro looks like his friend and family member Mukuro and even have the same name as him. This caused Mukuro to be suspicious of Tsuna, but- for only a second before he seen Tsuna crying.

The kids froze completely when they saw Tsuna cried that time. Of course, with Tsuna being Tsuna, he apologized for suddenly crying. When the kids asked why Tsuna told them that he is the only one left now. He didn't tell them exactly what happened but well... Chikusa and Mukuro aren't stupid so they knew right away that something happened to those friends of Tsuna.

They were very shocked that Tsuna cried that time, but! They were even shocked when they saw the photos of Tsuna's wedding with Reborn.

"This is my husband, Renato Sinclair. We married four years ago." Tsuna had said to the shocked Mukuro with a nostalgia, sad, and longing looks in his eyes.

"Four years ago- that would be when you are 24 years old?" Chikusa asked. Tsuna nodded, as he's currently 28 years old right now. Or no, in this case, 32 years old in this world. Although, he looks like him in his early 20s due to his baby-face.

"... What happened to him?" Chikusa had asked because Ken was too shocked to talk right now and because Mukuro was already feeling suspicious of how Tsuna acted around the Arcobaleno Prince.

"He's far, far, away now. So far that no matter what I do, I couldn't go back to him anymore," Tsuna choked on his tears as he lights trace the smirking face of Reborn in the photos. Luckily, the Reborn in the photos were slightly different from this world's Reborn.

As his Reborn was wearing a white kimono for their wedding, he doesn't look that much like this world's Reborn. Even though their appearance was exactly the same, his Reborn had a more lean figure and the aura was a lot darker than this world's Reborn. So, Mukuro was just surprised that Tsuna's husband looks a lot alike to the Arcobaleno Prince. Not only that, the Reborn of this world was a Half Demon, and the Reborn in the photo was a full human- so, Mukuro didn't seem to be suspicious that they might be the same person at all.

After that, Tsuna stopped talking about his family members. And since the kids didn't want to make Tsuna sad, they also didn't bring it up again.

Since then, Tsuna's life got a lot easier. Well, as easy as easy could be with Tsuna's utterly No-Good luck.

When Mukuro turned 6 years old, Tsuna sends the boy to elementary school while sending Ken and Chikusa to Pre-school.

School in this world was pretty much the same as his original world. Only, the teaching content was a lot different.

This world has magic.

It has Demon.

It has Flames.

It has the Tri-ni-set.

It has Demon Summoning Arts.

Yeah.

Demon Summoning Arts.

... Daemon would love this world.

But, lucky for Tsuna, he has no affinity with the Arts of Summoning Demon. You have no idea how relief Tsuna was because of that.

There was three kind of Demon Arts; Servant, Partner, and Mutual Summon.

Servants are for those low grade or low-level demons that cannot speak human language. They can only follow directions from their master. They are a short-term summoning contact only. Reborn's Leon was under a Servant Contact under Reborn.

Partner are demons that are slightly higher in both grade and brain. They can speak human language given enough times for them to learn. They are either summons to be a partner with equality in the contacts. Mostly, in Italy, Summoning Demons are mainly as a bodyguard instead of a partner. Reborn seems to be Partner with a Sky Flames user who Tsuna suspected to be Luce.

And Lastly, a Mutual Summon is when the summoner exchange something of equal value for the demons to work for them. This kind of summoning aren't very well-liked due to the fact that the demon that was summoned will be base on the summoner's talent and affinity with the said demon themselves.

The Arcobaleno aren't Demon summoned from the Magic Realm. No, they were demons born between humans and demon with a strong enough Will and actually love each other truly.

Tsuna does not know who Reborn's parent was but well, base on the situation at hand and with Tsuna's knowledge of his husband's family... Tsuna had this feeling that this World's Reborn might be Half Earthling- Half Demon.

'Did I mention that gender doesn't matter in this case?' Well, it didn't matter at all.

Relationship with Demons was all about Truthfulness and real feelings.

Tsuna has no intention to get involved with the demons or magician in this world. He is perfectly content with living like a normal person- thank you very much. But, Mukuro and the kids have a lot of innate flames- or in this case, magic- from having being subjected to those experiments. Which was why they have to learn how to use it properly at school. Tsuna didn't want them to accidentally harm themselves or someone else from ignorant and lack of knowledge so he sent them to the only Magic School in this city.

One other thing that had changed for this city was the people who live in this city in this one year that Tsuna was here.

For some reason, anyone who have any innate flames- or magic- were all drawn toward his cafe shops at least once a week or two in their daily life routine.

Well- one of the reason was because of the food and different kind of coffee there but the other reason why was because of Tsuna's presence.

They all knew that Tsuna was a normal citizen.

And normal citizens were protected by the Laws that the Arcobaleno, the Mafia Police, the Vongola, and basically international laws that said: Do not mess with Citizen who are magic awaked/sensitive!

Tsuna wasn't sure why there was a law to protect those and what was preventing other Famiglia from recruiting them. But- well, let's just say that everyone now knows that Tsuna's cafe is Reborn's Favorite Shop.

And unless you want the sadist half demon at your doorstep, you don't mess with anything that they like.

It was already a long learned unspoken rule.

Which explains why Tsuna was still safe and sound. Why no mafia family tries to recruit him into their famiglia in the time that he was here.

So far, Tsuna had already meet Luce, Aria, Yuni, Reborn, Mammon, and Skull.

Meeting Skull was an accident. But meeting Mammon was not an accident.

Due to Tsuna's action of getting his things on track- the farms, the collapsed hospital, and cow farms that specialize in top grade beef, you can say that Tsuna was now a billionaire easily. He might not be the richest person in Italy right now but in two to three years, he could be.

The collapsed hospital was due to earthquake and tornado disaster that torn it apart, causing it to collapse. It was a fairly large hospital specialized in nerve-implementing healing and physical rehabs using the Demon Arts. Because of the earthquake, that hospital was abandoned, however, because of the tornado, that hospital has totally collapsed. It cost too much for the owner to fix it, much less get it back on track so he sold it very cheap in the market exchange. Tsuna got it was the best out of the best course that it could happen to that hospital. Right now, he's the process of getting it to rebuild into something else.

As for the market store that specializes in gourmet food, Tsuna used it to sells the things that he grows inside the space and as a large wholesale raw ingredient store. Well, food ingredients which came from the three large farms that had those top grade beef that Xanxus would kill to get.

Those farms also made it possible for Tsuna's cafe to sell any beef items on the menu a lot cheaper- which caused more customers to come.

And well, where's this going?

Money.

Anywhere money flows, Mammon will also catch wind of it.

As a result, now Xanxus's temper wasn't as ... well... you know. All because of the top grade beef steak that he always gets. At 16 years old, the Xanxus of this world was already a very scary man. And yes, he's still lead Varia. Although, weirdly enough, the Xanxus of this world knew that he was adopted from the young age.

Another thing about this world that's different. Federico, Enrico, and Massimo were still alive right now.

And the Cradle Affair never happen in this world.

And yes, this World also have a Tsunayoshi of its own too. Although to his shock, the Tsunayoshi of this world was not a sky one. He was a Sun flame user, taking after Nana instead of Iemitsu.

Upon closer looks, well, the Nana of this world was a lot different from Tsuna's mother in his original world. She had divorced Iemitsu three years ago when she gives birth to the Tsunayoshi of this world. So the Tsunayoshi of this world was only 3 years old.

When she found out that the Iemitsu of this world had only married her because of well... that man's delusion, she had cried in heartbreak and divorce the man not even three weeks later- after she give birth to Tsuna. Now, Tsunayoshi takes after his mother's previous madame name, Shiba. Now, his called Shiba Tsunayoshi and yes, he lives in Namimori with Nana.

And no, Tsuna(of this world) wasn't sealed.

Thank god.

Anyway, to the current situation.

Tsuna was currently going to close the cafe for the night... Although, he can't do that if Reborn doesn't leave.

That man had been here since 4 hours ago, sipping over espresso and feeding dark chocolate tiramisu to Leon. The lizard was very adorable but so far, Tsuna had only seen him turned into a slipper, which Reborn used it to hit Skull over the head that one time they meet inside the cafe, and a Reverse One Ton Mallet- which Reborn used it to hit that one stupid mafia who was bothering Tsuna and Mukuro a couple of months back.

There was also this one time when Leon morphed a bright red rose for Tsuna too. Of course, this action of Leon caused Reborn to froze completely at the complication that it followed but Tsuna pretended that he didn't notice it and just take the rose as a sign of gratitude from Leon- not from Reborn.

Reborn expression darkened as he notices that Tsuna rejected him. He still came to the cafe for his daily espresso but just not as much. And when he came, he would stay for a long time just watching Tsuna move around the cafe.

One year. It was only one year since Tsuna came into this place. And yet, strangely enough, Reborn found himself pinning after the cafe owner as he knew him for a long time.

Had his father knew of this, hell will be dried up from shock due to his father's magic.

Reborn stubbornly watches as the Cafe owner smiles brightly at the kids that well... were begging for free foods.

They were the orphans that live near here. Tsuna, once found out that there was an orphan that closed by, started to do volunteering services with that orphanage.

First, it was just donating foods, clothes, and books. But then, it turns to activities with the kids and less time on opening the cafe- which causes Reborn to be slightly pissed off because, damn it, he wants his espresso! Reborn ignored the small voice inside his head that was smirking at him.

And now, the kids even came to the cafe to play with Tsuna.

Well... Let just said that Reborn wasn't the only one being irked by it.

Mukuro was glaring at the kids while Chikusa looks at them with this poker face of this that caused some of the kids to pale. They feared that poker face boy more than the glaring Mukuro, and for a good reason too.

While that was happening, Ken was pouting behind the table with a spoonful of tarts in his mouth.

He didn't even bother hiding his jealousy at the kids for taking Tsuna's time.

Tsuna mentally sweats drops.

"Alright, guys- time for you all to go back home now. Tell Sister Mariel that I said hello, okay?" Tsuna patted the kids head as he gave them a fresh basket of bread and some lunch meats in the form of a couple chunks of beef.

All the kids happily hug Tsuna in thanks as they left the cafe.

The only ones inside the cafe currently were Tsuna, Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken, Reborn and Leon.

"Reborn-san, I am closing the cafe for the night." In other words, please leave.

"Oh, really? Then that means that you are free for the rest of the night, right?" Reborn asked as he pats Leon.

What's this? Tsuna had a bad feeling.

"Eh? Yes?" Where's this going?

"Okay, let's go," Reborn said without any warning and grab Tsuna's hand.

Eh?

The next thing that Tsuna knew, Mukuro and the kids were waving him goodbye and Tsuna was already inside Reborn's car.

Eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: First Date with Magic to Hell.**

Tsuna was completely confused at the moment.

First of all, Reborn had just grabbed his hand and the next thing he knew, he was inside Reborn car already. And he meant it. He was literally teleported from inside his store to the inside of Reborn's car within a second.

Tsuna was so surprised that he missed his timing to acted and removed his hand from Reborn's hold. Before he knew it, the car had already left, leaving a waving Mukuro, and two younger children behind.

Not even thirty seconds later, the car start floating and oh my god- for the first time in Tsuna's life, he saw what a Magic CAR can do. The speed was so fast that it left Tsuna's completely amazed but also confused. Tsuna didn't even notice that Reborn was still holding his hand, in fear that Tsuna might do something dramatic. Like - jumping out of the car?

A couple of minutes later, Tsuna blinked his eyes as he notices that the surrounding was oddly lighted up. Not with electric lights but rather with the moonlight shining around them. Tsuna blinked his eyes and noticed, once again, that they aren't anywhere near the ground anymore.

The next thing that Tsuna notice right away was the fact that they are facing a LARGE moon.

A large FULL MOON in full shine- fully blooms like a large flower in full bloom. Tsuna can even make out the little shapes of craters on the surface of the moon. Not only that, he can even see the International Magic Headquarter office- a large 12 shapes stars mansion/castle built on the moon- clearly.

A little too clear, perhaps.

Another difference between his original world and this world, if the magic wasn't enough.

In this world, the moon was much closer to the Earth than his original world. Not only that, the moon of this world was slightly in a different color too. The surface was slightly green with a hint of blue. Or was it blue with a hint of green? This was due to the influences of magic and lack of a proper Sky User.

If there was a proper Sky User in this world, one who can properly bond with this world's magic element, then maybe this moon wouldn't be this close toward the earth and the colored might had been a lighter color, instead.

Due to the moon, the water level of this world was also abnormally high, too. Although, due to this, there wasn't nearly enough fresh water for drinking. Which nearly caused all of the countries to go to war for drinkable water. Nearly, just nearly- about 50 years ago. Now? There's enough water for every household to use and not have to worry.

"Like it?" A voice suddenly from behind Tsuna, causing him to twitch.

Ah, I was so focused on the moon that I forgot about Reborn-san.

"... You just forgot that I am here too, didn't you?" The voice from Reborn-san wasn't loud but for some reason, Tsuna can feel the air freeze for a split second.

"..." Tsuna wince as he nodded his head, an embarrassing blushed decorated his cheeks but he didn't bother to lie.

"... Really, you are something else, huh." Reborn had this frustrated looks in his eyes and yet was so calm that he didn't look any different from before at all. Hadn't it been because Tsuna was so used to reading his husband's expression, he wouldn't be able to make out this Reborn's mood at all.

Tsuna winced as he thinks about his rotten luck so far in his life. Unknowingly, he tugged his hand away from Reborn as he sketches his head in embarrassment.

... Yeah. He really was something else. There's no one else that has shitty luck like him. Ever.

Reborn mentally sigh. Really, why was it that out of all humans in this realm, he just has to fall for this brunette?

He looked down on his hand as the warm from holding the brunette's hand vanished.

Reborn presses a couple of button on the driver seat. The windows in the front and the top started to change. Within less than ten seconds, the car's roof was gone.

... What the fuck?

Reborn looked at the dumbstruck expression on the brunette's face and he had to hide his grin. Really, this little human look so damn adorable with that expression.

For some odd reason, his Chaos magic was slightly vibrating with excitement.

Tsuna started to twitch when he feels something in the air.

Ah- just because Tsuna can't use magic, it doesn't mean that he can't feel the fucking damn mana in the air.

And this aura in the air? It was the fucking same damn aura feeling as to how it was when his husband Reborn used his Chaos Sun to caused chaos.

... Tsuna shivered. What's going on? Something was going to happen and Tsuna had this feeling that he can't do anything about it. It might not be harmful to him but for sure, it would be very mentally draining.

And he was right, as always when it comes to his intuition.

The next three and a half hour was spent in a somewhat of a **trace** for Tsuna.

When he woke up the next morning, he was still in a daze as to what happened.

What happened? That's not the question.

The question was, What The Fuck Happened After They View The Moon!

Oh my god, I knew that my luck was bad but seriously?

The King of Hell? Reborn's Father?!

And what when did my space got level up?!

Nope. That. Never. Happen. Period.

Nor was there a trip to hell. Nope. Just Nope.

 _ **UUUUU_UUUUU**_

 **18 Hours Ago.**

 _ **UUUUU_UUUUU**_

The moon was oddly bright.

That was what's on Tsuna's mind as he tries to keep his mind of what Reborn had just told him.

"Tsuna, are you listening?" Reborn's voice asked with amusement.

"Yes, the moon is really shiny," Tsuna answered, completely ignoring Reborn's words.

"...I didn't say that." Reborn's face darkened as his mood surge.

"..." Tsuna didn't answer. He really didn't want to answer.

Tsuna tensed when he feels Reborn holding him from behind.

The moonshine brightly. The atmosphere was very clear and lovely but the pain inside Tsuna's heart was large enough to bleed the earth.

He wasn't ready yet. He's not ready to think of other people in his heart.

He has left behind his family, his husbands, friends, and all that he learned to love. His heart was still bleeding in pain. It wasn't ready to accept someone else inside.

Watching over Mukuro and the kids have healed him somewhat overtime but the bleeding sharp pains that he got from being separated from his Guardians and Husband wasn't something that could heal so fast.

He doesn't know if it will ever heal because he misses them so much. All of that he has fought for, it was for them. Even Byakuran, that idiot. As a fellow Sky bearer, he would fight to the death for him, too.

So, for the Reborn of this world to say that... he's in love with Tsuna, Tsuna can't reply to him back in reciprocal.

Not yet. Not so soon. His heart isn't near ready for it.

But, he doesn't want to hurt Reborn either.

Tsuna wasn't the same Dame-Tsuna from before. He could tell that Reborn has been liking him for a while already before he notices that the 'like' has turned into something even more precious; Love.

However, Tsuna doesn't have the heart to hurt Reborn nor does he have the heart to let go of his Husband. This Reborn and his Reborn might be the same kind of person, only in a different world, but they aren't the same, either.

And the person that he loves with all of his Heart and Will was and is his Husband. Not the Reborn of this world. His fond of this Reborn and would act out to protect the demon but love him? No, he's not going to lie to himself or the demon.

The second that he stops loving his Husband would be the second that he and the very world itself were no longer breathing. That much is his determination and Will.

So, all that he could do now was fake ignorant.

Reborn wasn't Reborn for no reason. He could read Tsuna almost as well as Tsuna can read him. He knew that Tsuna wasn't ready. And yet, for some odd reason, Reborn can't control his impulse and drag Tsuna here.

Maybe, as a half-Demon, his impulse was harder to control? After all, demons aren't known for their control over emotions. Unlike Angel- ah, don't get me started on that.

Just like every other demon that Tsuna had met so far; when they landed their eyes on something or someone, they are totally obsessed over it.

Except that in Reborn's case, it was more than just obsessed.

Falling in love with someone for the Demon race was akin to tying their soul to the other party.

For Reborn, it was already far too late to stop his emotions from loving the brunette. As someone who governs over the Chaos Element of Magic, if he doesn't tell Tsuna his feelings soon, the Chaos Magic within his heart would have exploded and caused his human body to die.

His human body dying won't kill his soul but it would be a pain in the ass to get another body. Especially when the said body has his bloodline.

So, when Tsuna had ignored his confession, Reborn's innate magic surge up. Within less than a second, the moon seems to darken and the air froze with chilling darkness.

The lights from the surrounding flicker and died, leaving completely darkness within a 10 miles area with Reborn in the middle.

Reborn clenched his fists as he Will his power back into his body.

Tsuna shivered as the air dropped in temperature. He didn't need the famous intuition of his to know that right now, Reborn was only a step away from exploding with killer intents.

Before he knew it, Tsuna feels Reborn's presence right behind him. Without any warning whatsoever, he was held tightly and possessively into the demon's arms. Tsuna would feel the dominating and chaotic magic aura within Reborn reacting like a bomb on the verge of exploding.

"What? Reborn-san! Please let go!" Tsuna struggled out of Reborn's held, unsuccessfully. Sharp pains within Tsuna's heart nearly knocked out Tsuna from breathing. His breathing hasting as the power that he had sealed deeply in his soul tries to surge out in protection.

"No, I'm not letting go," Reborn said with a tense voice. Tsuna didn't need to be a magician to feel the chaotic energy in Reborn's body acting up.

Scary!

Your energy is acting up!

Scary!

Magic is scary!

Tsuna nearly jumped straight to the atmosphere from fright.

Memories that he tries to keep tightly locked in his heart started to climb out of its lock. The way how Reborn acts when they're by themselves, the way he spoils me rotten when he noticed that I accepted his feelings for me as a male and not just my Advisor, the way that his eyes literally lighted up with sun flames whenever I got mad. The protective parts of him that think he could hide from me, the sinister parts that jealousy killed anyone that tried to touch me in an inappropriate way. The parts of himself that he didn't know he has when he's in bed with me. The part of himself that he seems to have no control over.

In the back of Tsuna's mind, a buzzing alert was igniting. Not in cautious but rather in alert of the unknown.

However, Tsuna was too busy trying to struggle out of Reborn's hold that he barely took notice of it. Not even a second later, a sound, unlike any other sounds, before sounded out.

 _Brzzzz_!

With that one sound from the depth of Tsuna's heart, something happened. Suddenly, the whole earth shakes and frozen in a split second.

'What?' What's going on?

Tsuna was so surprised that everything surrounding him was in a state of ... confine? No, wait. He had seen this kind of situation before!

The area surrounding Tsuna and Reborn were totally quiet with no sounds and movement in sight. Tsuna's intuition said that it wasn't dangerous but for some odd reason, there's this alertness within his Heart.

As sudden as Reborn's hug, a screen appeared from nowhere in Tsuna's vision and voice full of wisdom and ages sounded in his ears.

 _ **[ ##$%^ *$# Tsunayoshi Sawada !# & &^ *$]**_

 _ **[World Language]**_

 _ **[Appraisal]**_

 _ **[Magic Creation]**_

 _ **[Growth of Heart and Will]**_

 _ **[Super Growth]**_

 _ **[Wind Magic]**_

 _ **[Earth Magic]**_

 _ **[Wood Magic]**_

 _ **[Fire Magic]**_

 _ **[Lightning Magic]**_

 _ **[Time Magic]**_

 _ **[Teleportation]**_

 _ **[Presence Detection]**_

 _ **[Intuition of the Earthling Gods]**_

 _ **[Bloodline of the Fire God]**_

 _ **[Blessing of Trinity's Soul-Link]**_

 _ **[Blessing from Five Billion Soul]**_

Some words were statics while other sounds were so powerful.

... What?

What is going on?

Oi, Oi! What's going on!?

 _Brrzz_!

EEEIIII~! What now?!

EIIII~! What is that!

A pitch darkness circle appeared out of nowhere right in front of Tsuna and Reborn.

Speaking of Reborn, Tsuna suddenly recalled the reflexive muscles that were currently holding on to him with a dead hold. Lucky for Tsuna, Reborn was also surprised by the suddenness of the 'black hole' that appeared from out of nowhere, so his hold on Tsuna was not as tight as before, making it possible for him to turn around to check on the older demon.

Ah! Reborn-san!

Tsuna can see that Reborn's eyes were bright red with a glittering look in them. Surprised, alertness and most of all shocked was found within Reborn's eyes and face.

But... Why did Reborn look so shocked?

Eh? The dark circle?

"Father!" Reborn suddenly exclaimed with a shocked voice.

Oh, wow. I have never seen Reborn being this shocked before. He was always so composed that even when he's on a jealous killing spree, there was only a dark light smile on his face.

And yet, here in this world, the Reborn of this world was oddly expressive.

Wait... Father?

Ehhh?!

What Father?!

You mean, Reborn's father, the Demon from Hell, the Chaos Ruler?

Just as Tsuna was thinking of that, a figure appeared out from within the black hole, much like how the Vindice had appeared with their Night Flames teleportation hole. Only, in this case, there was no chilliness and dread like the Night Flames, instead, it was full of chaotic aura and the senses of 'mischievous' and bloodlust. Very alike to how Xanxus was like when he found out that Tsuna had taken a bullet that was for him on the day that Xanxus married his Rain, Squalo.

Let's just say that, after that day, all powers around the world knew not to touch any of the Vongola ever again.

Why? Well, if even the U.S. Pentagon was nearly raiding into the ground with 500 dead and the President nearly killed, all in less than 10 minutes. Then, well, actions speak louder than words in the Mafia World. Not only that, there was no casualty from Xanxus's side at all. They had only stopped because Tsuna regained consciousness and make them stop. Otherwise, the U.S. Pentagon wouldn't exist anymore.

What? Tsuna was unconscious but he could still feel the Wrath Flames that Xanxus let out on that night, okay? Not only was Xanxus going in rage scary, but Reborn was also calmingly raging too. The chaotic flames from his Husband were so intense that half of the Vongola building collapsed while half of the Flames Active members fainted. Combining both Reborn and Xanxus's flames together, and well, you see why the U.S. Pentagon wouldn't last 10 minutes.

The people from Tsuna original world called that night, The Wrath of God. Tsuna has no clue how many people were critical injuries but for sure, the number was probably not something he wanted to know.

The aura that Tsuna was sensing from the being in front of him that Reborn called Father, was about 100 times more potent than the aura from Xanxus during that night.

So, this is the aura of a True Blood Demon.

It nearly made Tsuna kneel down to his knee out of sheer force and fright.

Luckily, with Reborn holding him, Tsuna's body was able to withstand the aura a lot better than normal.

"Renato, long time no see," The being in front of him asked with a voice full of calmness that reminds Tsuna of Fon's calm. The calm that happened right after he had a good fight with Kyouya.

Tsuna twitches as he slipped out of Reborn's hold now that Reborn's attention was on his father.

Reborn look at Tsuna with a twitching eye filled with reluctant as he bows toward his father in greeting. He doesn't hold Tsuna again but even Tsuna could tell that the Demon really want to do so.

"Father, it has been a while since I've last seen you," He replied back, perfectly noble like and respectfully.

"Of course, Renato. You have too much fun with the mortal realm that you barely came back home," The elder demon with the long black hair and pitch black eyes, who looked oddly like Reborn- only without the sun burn- said softly but a tickle of amusement within his eyes.

"Yes, Father," Reborn's father look slightly taller and have a broader shoulder compared to Reborn. He's also more calmer and less intense compared to Reborn too. Although, judging by the aura around the demon, he and Reborn was a lot alike.

"And? Who is this human?" The question from the elder demon caused Tsuna to winced as he bowed in silence, completely not looking at the older man.

The Reborn of this world was similar to Tsuna's husband but seeing Reborn's father was like a slap to the face and a knife to his heart at the similarity between his own husband and the elder demon.

In terms of similarity and familiarity, Reborn's father was more alike to his husband. More jade, more calm, and older.

Even though the Reborn of this world was a half-demon, his personality was like a teenager- which made it easier for Tsuna to separated the two of them. However, Reborn's father was so similar to his husband that it hurts to see him.

Tsuna didn't notice that his hands were clenched so tightly that blood started to sipped through nor does he notice that looks of surprised that Reborn's father gave him as if he could see something that Reborn cannot.

At his father's questioning, Reborn turned to look at Tsuna and slightly pout but he didn't answer his father. He doesn't know how or who should he introduce Tsuna to his father. His friends? No way, he has no intention of being just friends to Tsuna. His boyfriend- Tsuna didn't reply to him yet.

While Reborn was pouting internally to himself, he didn't see that his father was looking at him with a glimmering look in his eyes. It was full of amusement, delightful, anticipation, sadness, and melancholy all in one.

"... My important person," Reborn finally answered after a couple more seconds of silence.

Tsuna twitched but he didn't look up. His hands just clenched tighter in his fists as his eyes turned burning amber underneath his bang.

"... Important person, huh." Reborn's father looks between Tsuna and Reborn for a couple more seconds before a sad look enter his eyes as he eyed Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi of the Trinisette Sky, huh." Suddenly, Reborn's father murmured out these words and title, causing Tsuna to be so shocked that he looked up in surprise and alert.

Reborn froze as he seems the golden amber reflected in Tsuna's eyes. This was the first time that the Reborn of this world had seen Tsuna's eyes of that color. It caused a shiver of excitement and something to glide down his spine.

His very soul tremble.

The elder demon looked surprised at the burning amber within Tsuna's eyes.

"Who are you?" The elder demon suddenly asked with a tenser look in his eyes.

Seeing the look of suspicious within the elder demon's eyes, Tsuna's heart clenches painfully. Even though he knew that this demon wasn't his husband, their eyes were still very similar- causing his heart to ache painfully.

Seeing the flash of pain that flashed by the brunette's eyes, the older demon tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

Weird, why does this brunette feel so familiar to him. The aura and soul were very intimately familiarized.

Tsuna's eyes turned back to brown as he looked down on his shoe and didn't make a sound in reply. Right now, Tsuna doesn't trust his voice.

Tsuna didn't see the father and son exchanged glances before similar smirks filled their faces.

The next thing Tsuna notice, he was already being held within Reborn's hold tightly and they were dropping from the sky into the ground.

Or so it should have been the ground.

Although... where in the world is this?

The sky that was brightly lit up from the moonlight was gone and what was left was a red and blue aura around them.

Tsuna's eyes widen so wide that it looks abnormally large as gravity takes control and they were dropping from who knows what heights.

Tsuna's hand automatically went to clutch on to Reborn's shirt as his face pale. However, he didn't make a sound.

Ah- this place!

Tsuna had seen a place like this one once before. It was in a dream, though. He has seen it went his older Mist was having nightmares of hell- oh shit. Don't tell me that Reborn took me to Hell?! Literally!

If Tsuna's face wasn't already pale than right now, he looked like a sheet of white paper. His eyes keep changing color from light brown to golden amber and then light brown again, and again.

When they hit the ground, it wasn't to the sound of the ball hitting the ground with a bombing sound but rather, a quiet hissing sound that makes Tsuna think of the snakes that his Mist constructed out of flames.

Tsuna's hand was still clutching onto Reborn's shirt tightly and he still didn't notice that he was being held princess style by Reborn.

Reborn didn't say anything either as he enjoys the warmed from Tsuna's body.

Tsuna gave a shaking breathe as he looks around.

They were in an area filled with very dark earth. There was a couple of trees around them but all of the trees were either bright red or bright purple. The atmosphere was oddly gloomy and dreary. It wasn't as dark as to how he recalled of Mukuro's nightmare but it was pretty close to it. There was also a misty aura coming out of the ground too.

Tsuna had a reason to believe that that misty gas or aura was poison so he automatically put his guard up by lightly shielding his body with Sky Flames.

Reborn and his Father's eyebrows lift up as they both notice that change of aura surrounding Tsuna.

However, Reborn also notice something else and his eyes darkened dimly.

"Why are you bleeding?" He asked Tsuna as he placed the human on the ground and took his hands. Four red bleeding marks of nails was on the palm of Tsuna's hands, causing blood to slowly sipped out of the wounds.

Tsuna snatches his hand away from Reborn's hold as he used Sun Flames to heal it, surprising both Reborn and his father again.

Tsuna cautiously looked at the two demons and lightly step away from them. He didn't even look at them in the eyes, afraid that looking would confuse his heart and soul further.

Noticing the looks on Tsuna's face, Reborn's eyes gleam even more in darkness. His heart hurts. Why was Tsuna so resolve to not interact with Reborn so much? Don't he knows that whenever Reborn can't see him, he feels like the world was caging him in and magic was eating him from the inside out alive?

Reborn gives Tsuna a deep look but the brunette didn't even look his way.

Reborn's father, upon seeing the pain on his son's face, looks at the pain on Tsuna's face and he had to frown in displeasure and woe.

With the little bits of memories that he had peeked into the brunette's mind, he knew that this human man was in great pain. And Reborn wasn't helping it at all.

According to the memories, his son Renato looked so much like this human's husband that it caused the man pains just by being near him.

Yet, he also sees the determination and resolves that this little human have. It was no wonder why for the past one year, the connection between Hell and Mortal Earth started to fix itself.

The elder demon looks at his son with a deep look.

Renato, good luck.

He looks at his son one last time before leaving the two of them to themselves.

A couple of silence minutes later, Reborn break the silence with a question.

"Why?" He asked, quietly and painfully honest for once.

Tsuna looked at Reborn and he could see the pain, the love, the obsession that Reborn has toward himself, and the determination glimmers within the demon's eyes.

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed out loud.

Should I tell him? Tell him so that he would give up on me?

Tsuna hesitates as his hand went toward the necklace around his neck, where his wedding ring was on. No, the ring wasn't the original ring. It was the ring that he got from completing one of the Monthly Daily quests inside his Heart Flames-Space.

It was an exact copy of their wedding rings, including the engraving words on it. However, unlike the original ring, this one right was not Flame resistant. So, Tsuna fears that he might melt it under his flames if he puts it on his finger. Which was why, for the past year, Tsuna had it around his neck instead.

He was currently in the middle of a quest to acquire the necessary materials to make his ring a Flames resistant ring. So, he didn't wear it on his finger yet.

Tsuna looked at the pain well in Reborn's eyes and sighed out loud.

He took off the necklace and step closer to Reborn as he shows the man the ring.

"I'm already married. This is my wedding rings." Tsuna said as he shows the rings to Reborn.

On it was the engravement of; Tsunayoshi Sinclair Anosta, Husband of Renato Renno Sinclair Anosta, 20XX October 14. Chaos's Husband and Husband

"Renato Renno Sinclair?" Reborn asked with shocked laced on his face and voice.

That's right. Reborn(husband) had two real names. The named Reborn was his Alias as a hitman. Renato was his French name, from his Mother's side. The Sinclair.

His father, the Anosta, was Italian. Renno was his real name. When Reborn left the Sinclair Lineage and became a hitman, he abandoned his two real names and took the name of Reborn. Yet, when Tsunayoshi and Reborn had married, they were registered under Reborn's real names.

Reborn's parents didn't come to the wedding; that's because they aren't alive anymore. But, Reborn's uncle from his mother's side, the Sinclair, came as a witness.

Turns out that Kawahira had a step sister who was a Half-Human Half Earthling, making Reborn one of the rarest Quarter Blood-Earthling to still be alive. Which explains why Reborn's sun flames were so powerful even when he was cursed.

So, you can imagine what kind of chaos their wedding was like. Gunshots were the last of Tsuna's worried during the wedding.

Reborn looked at Tsuna with a weird and painful expression on his face. He kept looking at the name on the ring to Tsuna's face a couple of times. Causing Tsuna to feel a weird premonition feeling in his guts.

"Reborn? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, feeling nervous and fearful of what was on Reborn's mind.

Reborn look at Tsuna for a long silence minute, making Tsuna nearly run away from his eyes.

"Tsuna, Renno Sinclair... Renno's my Father's human name!" He growled with his teeth clenched tightly as his magic surge out uncontrollably. Jealousy clouded his mind as possessive nearly took control over Reborn. He nearly destroyed the ring in his hand if not for Tsuna being fast enough to snatch it back.

Tsuna's eyes widened before he started shaking. Reborn suddenly stopped as he saw the brunette with his head down start shaking.

Ah crap, did I make Tsuna cry?

"Pfft!" Tsuna suddenly starts laughing out loud with a bright smile on his face. Oh my god, Reborn is... Reborn is~!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seeing the laughing face of the brunette, Reborn was shocked but then seeing the bright lite up eyes and slightly red taint that colored Tsuna's face, Reborn started to go into a daze.

Tsuna suddenly stopped. Ah- crap. I forgot that this Reborn have no immunity toward Sky Flames and Heart Flames. Tsuna willed his flames back into his body that he had unknowingly let loose while he was laughing. It has been a while since he last laughed that brightly so his control slipped a bit.

Tsuna forgot that his smile was more powerful than a nuclear weapon.

"Ahem!" Tsuna coughed as his face reddened in embarrassment.

Reborn snapped back to attention as his eyes widen. His face started to twitch as he glared at the brunette.

Cough! Cough!

"Well, Renno's a human. Not a demon so you don't have to worry that I might have unknowingly married your father," Tsuna said as he looked away, afraid that Reborn's expression would cause Tsuna to laughed again.

Suddenly, the sky turned slightly yellow as someone appeared right in front of them.

Tsuna jerked in surprise while Reborn's eyebrows start twitching.

"Father!" Reborn glared at his father, who had suddenly started to appear from nowhere. The jealousy that he had felt a couple of seconds ago came back with a flaring red line that nearly caused Reborn to attacked his own Father.

Reborn's father, Renno, ignored him as he looked intensively at Tsuna with a comprehensive look in his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsunayoshi of the Trinisette Sky... You're... You're that human that saved Luce's Alternative world" Renno-san suddenly said out loud as his breathing started to climb up. The Demon's eyes were deluded with a fanatic glows and the signs of panic were clearly written on his face.

Tsuna blinked in confusion.

Huh?

Eh?

"Father?"

Both Reborn and Tsuna looked at Renno like he has another head.

Alternative world?

Which one?

Now that Tsuna thinks about it, he was sent to a parallel world, alternative world, reflected the world, to the past, to the future, and to another world now. Which one haven't Tsuna been to?

How was this his life? Tsuna didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the situation. God, please stop sending me to worlds that aren't' my own!

Saving worlds? There's a couple that Tsuna recalled. But, Luce's alternative world? What world was that? Tsuna doesn't remember saving such a world!

Seeing Tsuna and Renno suddenly chatting like they had known each other for very long, Reborn started to feel left out and jealous. He glared at his father with a scorching look within his eyes.

Renno turned to Reborn and look at the jealous look in his eyes. He then ignored Reborn and went back to chatting with Tsuna, totally not caring that his son was giving him the death glare.

Tsuna sweatdrops at the scene.

Turns out that the Reflected world that Tsuna had gone to, where the Fallen Angel Reborn was in, was the world that Renno-San was talking about. However, how did Tsuna saved that world?

He didn't do anything other than giving the Reborn of that world a piece of his mind before running away! That Reborn was scary, okay?! Tsuna feels no shame whatsoever when he had run away!

So, how did he save that world?

Ah- I see. Because Tsuna was in that world and met the Reborn of that world, he had unknowing gained the fallen angel's attention, causing the damage of that world to be minimum.

Still, how did that save the world?

Tsuna was still confused even after Reborn's father left and they went back to the Mortal Realm.

After that conversation with Renno, Tsuna notice something slightly shocking.

For example, it was extremely easy to harmony with the two father and son pair if he wants to.

However, that would only apply if Tsuna could somehow learn to use magic, too. Dying Flames Will and Heart Flames Will do not work together very well with Demon Bloodline and their magic.

The only reason why it was so easy to harmony with the father and son pair was that Tsuna's soul already has a Reborn's flames and will reside inside.

This made it easier for the father and son to harmonizing with Tsuna but it was also hard, too. Whenever their magic pokes him - something that only awoke not even half an Hour ago, Tsuna's heart hurts physically and spiritually. To the point that he coughed out blood whenever Reborn or Renno tried to feel his magic.

So, the pair of father and son panic and stop trying to sense or read Tsuna's magic.

When Tsuna and Reborn left the Hell Realm, Renno-san was literally pouting at them while Reborn was smirking satisfyingly.

... This pair of Father and Son... really.

Tsuna went back home to find that Mukkun and the children had already fallen asleep. So, he took a quick shower and went inside his Flame Space or just space. For simplicity sake.

Inside, the fruits trees that Tsuna had planted last week was already flowering.

There's apples, orange, kiwi, apricot, grapes, and all kinds of fruits.

Apple, oranges, pears, and grapes were all in seasons already.

The apples were in three different kinds of color; Red, green, and golden. They all were very sweet and crispy.

The orange, however, has more variety; mini-orange, dwarf- orange, tangerine orange, sweet cuties oranges, mandarins oranges, clementine orange, and navel oranges. There's another variety of orange that Tsuna has inside the barns but the ones that he liked most were the above-mentioned orange.

The pears that Tsuna has inside the farms was slightly weird; not in looks but rather, in texture. There's a couple of varieties that Tsuna recognized but there was more variety that Tsuna does not recognize. The taste was very 'peary' but some taste sweeter while other taste sourer. It matters not, a pear is a pear regardless.

Tsuna only has four kinds of grapes available for cultivating inside his farm. Concord grapes, which was what Tsuna used to make juices and fertilizer for the farms. Delaware grape- used as table grapefruits and for wine- specifically- for Xanxus's wine. Italia grapes- which was very easy to cultivate and harvest due to the short amount of time that it needs to bear fruit and mature inside the farm. And last but not least, Napoleon grapes- Tsuna like this kind of grapes because it wasn't very juicy but the sweetness was oddly high.

Although the amount of grapes that Tsuna planted wasn't enough to make a lot of wine, it was enough for Mammon to investing in them. Why? Because with Tsuna's wine, Xanxus's temperature was less violence, which means less expensive due to broken furniture and building, which also mean less medical bills. So far, Tsuna thinks that Mammon had already saved more than 20% of their yearly budgets due to Xanxus's temperature.

Not only that, with Tsuna's wine, even the Mafia Police, the Vindice, love to buy them. Something about the amount of pure flames inside the wines helps their body movement and joint ligaments reflexes. Tsuna has no clue what they were talking about.

Tsuna looked at the large piece of farmland that he was currently standing in front of and sweat drops.

"It's getting larger..." Tsuna murmured to himself.

It was true. The amount of farmlands that Tsuna has inside the space was getting larger and wider. Before, the size of the farmland was only about 50 hectares, plus 2 to 5 more just for adjustment. But now, the dimension size of the farmland was almost double what it was before.

At first, Tsuna had thought that he was only imagining it but when he had checked later on again, it truly did increase. It was still increasing even now.

Tsuna feels light headed as he looked at the glowing walls that surrounded this space. It was expanding at the rate of 10000 meters per month, or more accurate, it was expanding at the rate of 1 hectare per month. So far, 12 hectares of land has already been added to the 50 or so hectares of lands that Tsuna already has.

Before, Tsuna has always been planting a hectare of each variety of plants; Fruits, organic foods, spices, vegetables, and surprisingly, the product of hemp.

No no no, not cannabis sativa- or more known as marijuana. The hemp, cannabis sativa that Tsuna's planting was the industrial hemp that was mainly used for its fiber. Tsuna planted hemp because it was required in one of the World Quest that space gives him. He needs to make fiber-optic paper out of the hemp.

This paper was used in the art of Summoning Demons- in other words, Talisman drawing, charms defend against demon arts, amulets that give protection against ill intents from the darker side of the Demon Arts.

Once per month, Tsuna would produce up to 50 tons of thick paper that would be used for Talisman and the likes. He could have done more but well... water was a problem. So, Tsuna could only make about 50 tons of paper per month. This was already the fastest that Tsuna could do without having to buy another paper machines.

Which wasn't possible for Tsuna as he was right now.

Tsuna sighed out loud.

What was he going to do with the extra lands?

[Space Notification: Animal Pasture Unlocked]

[Space Notification: Unlocked Domestication Animals]

[Space Notification: Holstein Friesian Cattle, Angus Cattle, Hereford Cattle, Belgian Blue, Brangus, Simmental Cattle, Brown Swiss Cattle, Beefmaster, Welsh Black Cattle, Bonsmara Cattle, British White Cattle, and Japanese Brown]

[Space Notification: Alpine Goat, LaMancha, Nubian, Saanen, Oberhasli, Sable, Spanish Goat, Boer Goat, Rangeland Goat, Kiko, Myotonic, Black Bengal, and Verata]

[Space Notification: Rhode Island Red Chicken, Leghorn Chicken, Sussex Chicken, Plymouth Rock Chicken, Ancona Chicken, Barnevelder Chicken, Hamburg Chicken, Silkie Chicken, Marans Chicken]

[Space Notification: Mallard Ducks,... Smew Ducks]

[Space Notification:Thuoc Nhieu pig,... Hereford Pig]

...

...

... Tsuna's eyes were opened wide in shock as the notification ran through the whole space.

What?

What's going on?

Pasture?

Cow, pig, sheep, duck, chicken, and fish?

What's going on?!

Ah- not good. Calm down.

That's right. This space was pretty much the same as those apps. That means that everything here follows those rules too.

In that case- right now- I'm leveling up to level 20?

Since you can only open the pastureland at level 20.

The farm was absorbing the external magic so much that the land's level increases all the way to level 20 without me noticing it.

Tsuna fought the urge to scratch his head in confusion.

[Space Notification: Chef's Special Kitchen Open]

[Space Notification: Cabinet of Tools and Essential Open]

[Space Notification: Rewards Requirement Meets, gaining Fruits of Labors seeds X15 seeds bags]

... when is these notification going to stop?!

Tsuna doesn't know how many notifications that is already. All he knew was that there was already more than 100 notification so far. How many exactly, Tsuna wasn't sure but he does know that there's more than 100 notification in the space already.

Lucky for Tsuna, he can just ignore the notification when it gets to his nerves since he could just check the history from within the house.

Sighing out loud, Tsuna slapped his face to clear up his mind.

Ignoring the notification, for now, Tsuna proceeds to harvest the fruits that had mature and check the trees' water levels. Some trees absorbed water faster while others do it slowly so Tsuna always checks the trees and ground to make sure that there's plenty of water for them.

Tsuna sighed out loud again with resignation.

Ever since he got to this world and the space active, Tsuna had found out that he's actually pretty good at being a farmer. If only because the farm itself doesn't give him headaches due to paperwork.

Still, intuitively, he knew that even if the pasture was open, he can't actually put them into place without actually buying chickens and eggs from the real world.

Oh well. Tsuna sighed out loud again as he put away the fruits into the Storage Barn that was designated for fruits.

In total, the among of fruits had already accumulated so much that Tsuna didn't know whether he should take them out to sell or eat them himself.

There's no way that he could finish all of these fruits though.

Selling them, it is.

Or donating them.

Taking out three sacks each of apple, pear, grape, orange, lychee, and strawberry, Tsuna places them inside the closet down in the kitchen. He will give them to the orphans tomorrow.

Checking the times, Tsuna's eyes widened when he noticed that it was already near 2 am in the morning.

He quickly washes up and went to bed after checking on Mukkun and the other kids. With a fond smile on his face, Tsuna kissed the kids goodnight and went to bed.

Unknown by Tsuna, Mukuro opened his eyes after Tsuna closed the door.

His eyes glow with a purple gleam inside it as he bites his lips to stop himself from making any sound.

A glint caused the glow within his eyes to shine brightly for a split second before it completely vanished and Mukuro's eyes turned back to normal. He looked toward Tsunayoshi's room and blinked in tiredness for a couple of seconds.

"No use asking him about it since it clearly wasn't of this world..." Mukuro said with a tired look within his eyes before he too went back to sleep as if nothing had happened.

And that was how Tsuna come up to in the next morning when his mind reminded him of what took place just last night.

* * *

[A/N:]Sorry for the long updates peeps. And don't expect to see updates soon too.


End file.
